


A New Way of Life

by highlandcoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Birthing, Crink - Freeform, Family Feels, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Mpreg, OC children - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlandcoo/pseuds/highlandcoo
Summary: Continuation of my Crink 30 day challenge.Cross and Ink have just had a beautiful baby, but family life is proving to be a lot more difficult than either of them expected...
Relationships: Crink, Cross/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A New Way of Life

"Ink, I need you to start pushing now." Science told him firmly, waiting for signs that the baby was being delivered. Cross was holding his knees up, and keeping him against his chest in a gentle hug. Breathing deeply with him, as Ink started to push, and yelled at the pain. As he felt the mass start to slowly move down his opening. He hid his face into Cross' chest, as he continued with the impossible task of pushing. Sobbing loudly, as his lover kissed his cranium over and over. Wanting to try and ease the pain desperately. Dream was also on the bed, now. Holding a dish full of cold water, and soaking a cloth in it. Holding it up against Ink's skull, wiping away sweat, and letting his best friend feed off his positivity, as a sort of painkiller. Everyone trying to do everything they could for Ink, including Blue, who was letting Ink squeeze (and almost break) his hand. The other skeleton panting, as he stopped pushing. Shaking his head, with exhaustion written all over him.  
"Cross... no... I can't..." He whimpered, his ecto body trembling. He just couldn't find any more strength to keep going, it hurt so much to keep pushing. And he didn't want the pain anymore, he just wanted to give up. It was too much, he couldn't cope with any more of this. 

"Ink, I can see a head. If you give up now, it'll die." Science Sans told the fellow skeleton sternly. "Now don't stop pushing this time."  
"You can do it, I promise." Cross tried to assure his lover, holding him close to comfort him. Rubbing his shoulder gently, and waiting for Ink to start pushing again.  
Ink threw his head back, as he pushed the baby out with all the strength he had. He had been in labour for what felt like so long, and just wanted it to come to an end. He sobbed and screamed, continuing to push like the Scientist had told him to. Gritting his teeth, as his whole body jerked forward at the intensity of the last push. Ink then felt the weight slip out of him, and heard strained gasps from the bottom of his bed. Collapsing back against Cross, as he tried to catch his breath. His vagina still aching, but he knew it would all be worth it. 

Dream was bringing the basin over to Science, and helped wash the afterbirth off the new arrival. Then the postive guardian wrapped it up, and carefully set the tiny skeleton in Ink's cradled arms. He started to tear up in pure joy, smiling down at the adorable being below him. He couldn't believe how tiny they were, and how much they looked like Cross. Ink looked behind him, to see Cross crying like he was. Gently reaching out to cradle its skull, unable to believe that this was his child. He had helped bring this child into the world. He could just feel himself beaming from joy, despite only knowing about them several hours ago. Literally when Ink went into labour. He noticed that his boyfriend had deformed his ecto body, and just looked utterly exhausted. Ink then passed their baby to Cross, letting him hold the little skeleton, whilst he got some well earned rest.  
Cross smiled down at his baby, gently playing with their phalanges, and looked down at their non expressive face. He couldn't wait until they could smile, until they found out their gender.

"It'll be a couple of weeks before I can take a guess at their gender, as you'll know already, Cross." Science told him, referring to his younger brother.  
Thinking of his deceased sibling, made Cross' soul start to pound from his protective urges. He suddenly saw himself holding his baby brother in the lab, they were both born in. His father watching over him with kind eyes, and a reassuring hand on his back. But then it all flashed away, as he was suddenly on his knees  
With his brother's dust pooling out of his cupped hands. Purple tears wetting the light grey powder, as he sobbed. Chara looming over him, in his pathetic form, before everything around him turned white. But then a sudden noise awoke him from his traumatising flashbacks, and he heard his baby crying. He snapped himself out of his shaking state. And started to gently rock and shush him. Remembering just panicking, when his brother cried at the overwhelming new world, and handing him back to his father. But Cross wasn't going to be cowardly this time, he was going to do everything he could to protect his new family.  
The wailing quickly stopped, and he smiled softly down at the little skeleton in his arms, gently stroking the tiny palms on their tiny hands. He wouldn't let anything happen to those hands, he wouldn't put anything to chance with his souling.  
Cross was blessed to have a new family. He wasn't going to lose it like the last one.


End file.
